Life at Goode
by Coasternerd
Summary: Typical high school cliche, with a bit of a twist. Contains epic fight scenes, menacing voices, and a quest later on. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Voice (No, not the TV show)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the other characters that Rick Riordan has created. I do not own any content from the original five books of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series, or the Heroes of Olympus book series. I only own the plot of this individual story. This goes for _all_ linked chapters of this story that are accessible from the 'Next' button, the 'Previous' button, or the chapter selection bar. **

Annabeth POV

I was sitting around, doing homework, when I saw an Iris Message appear in the corner of my bedroom, where my pictures of Percy were. Being in San Francisco was tough, not being with him.

"Hello? You going to talk to me or not?", a voice that I recognized as Aphrodite's said.

I sighed. "What do you want?

"I want you to go to Percy's school," Aphrodite told me. "I have a plane ticket for you sitting on your desk, as well as some forms that Goode requires."

I glanced at my desk, and sure enough, the forms and plane ticket were there. When I looked back, Aphrodite was gone.

The plane ticket was for 12:35 tomorrow. I would have to skip _school,_ but who cares?

I saw the forms, asking about me. I filled them out.

_Name: _Annabeth Chase

_Former School: _Treasure Island High

_Grade: _12

_Choose 1 elective:_

Marine Biology

Climatology

Transportation History

Historical Figures

Sports

Fashion Club

Electrical Science

Computer Science

Art

Theatre

Music

Architecture & Design

_Choose a foreign language:_

Spanish

French

German

Latin

Greek

Portuguese

Esperanto

_Choose an additional class:_

History

Geography

Physics

Chemistry

Biology

After filling it out, I started packing my bags.

Tomorrow would be a long day, so I went to bed early.

Today was the day I have been waiting for. I got off the subway and I walked into school, where I saw a couple making out. I rolled my eyes. Making out in school? Really? I wondered how long they would get detention for. I was about to head to my class, when I noticed something. The male had messy black hair. He was about 6'. And, he had Percy's sea green eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked. They turned around, and I saw Percy. His sea-green eyes widened. An-Annabeth, what are you doing here?

I couldn't believe this. Percy decides to _make out_ with a cheap scumbag, even after all we've been through. I screamed. I couldn't take this anymore. I took out a knife and stabbed myself in heart. It was already broken, destroyed, shattered into billions of pieces. What more would a knife do?

I shot up in bed, screaming. I couldn't take this, even if it was a dream. Besides, demigod dreams could predict the future. This very well may come true. Would life even be worth living without Percy?

No. It wouldn't.

I thought about him. He loved me. I anchored him to the world when he bathed in the Styx. He saved my life tons of times, I saved his. I was the only thing he remembered when Hera erased his memory. He couldn't possibly dump me for some cheap mortal.

That would be impossible.

Or would it?

I took a deep breath. What I was about to do would be something I will never likely do again. I prayed to Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite, does he love me? Do I love him? Was my dream true? Was it fake?"

A note appeared on my desk. It read:

"Annabeth, that is not for me to tell. I cannot predict the future, nor do I know about his feelings right now. All I can say is to be wise. You are a daughter of Athena, are you not?"

Well, thanks, I thought. Thank you for clearing this for me. This totally helped me reach a decision.

I pondered over this. I realized that I would not be able to find out on my own. Who could I ask?

Athena? No. She isn't the loving type.

Zeus? No. That wouldn't end well.

Hestia? No. She doesn't know much about love.

Hera? No. She hates me.

Wait.

Hera was the goddess of marriage. Marriage and love... Aren't they similar?

Despite my hatred for her, it was my only hope.

"Hera," I prayed, "Do you know what Percy thinks of me? Does he love me, does he want to marry me, does he long for me every minute of every hour of every day? Or does his heart belong to someone else?"

A voice suddenly boomed in my head. "He wants to marry someone. I do know who. But I will not tell a rude Athena spawn."

Well, that was useless. So he either wants to marry me or that ugly mortal. So that little conversation in no way helped me.

Great.

All of a sudden a huge voice, deeper than anything I had heard before, started speaking. "Annabeth Chase."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I interrogated.

"Who am I? Wouldn't that ruin the fun here?" He chuckled. "What I want with you? Well you were asking a question rather desperately, so I decided to be... generous and tel you the answer. Of course, with your rudeness, I think I might not. Hera really was right about the fact you are, as she calls you, 'a rude Athena spawn.'"

"Cut to the chase!"

The mysterious voice laughed. "Ah, I see you have quite the sense of humor. Using your last name in an expression."

I sighed. This dude is not making it easy.

"Fine." I said, gritting my teeth. "I guess I will say 'Get to the point!' if you're going to be that way."

"Well, Olympian spawn. About Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase's, or as she hopes to be, Annabeth Jackson's relationship. Well, Annabeth clearly loves Percy, as she calls him. She adores Percy's eyes, his smile, his hair, and most of all, his personality. Annabeth wishes to marry and have kids with him. Percy, on the other hand, feels differently. He has true love with a mortal named Mariana. He loves her with all of his heart, and would rather die than be without her."

I gasped.

"Oh and by the way, you're welcome."

I was stunned. Percy wouldn't do this.

_He loves someone else, Annabeth." _a voice in my head said.

I couldn't live life anymore.

I had to get away.

Death would be enjoyable, compared to this torture.

I grabbed my knife from my belt, and started thrusting it with all my strength toward my most vital organs.

"Annabeth!" a voice screamed.

**Cliffhanger!**

**:D**

**Review or I won't update.**

**By the way this will be a normal high school story for a while... with a little twist.**


	2. Fights, Revealations, and Math

**Hello. Let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer:**

ANNABETH POV

I was stunned. How could he?

"Sorry Annabeth," Rick said.

"What?! No!" I screamed. I couldnt take it. How could some random guy come along and say that he owned me and my boyfriend. That is just cruel. The guy, Rick Riordan just came along and said "Sorry Annabeth. You don't own anything. I own you and all of your friends."

Then, this other weird guy comes along and introduces himself as Coasternerd, and says "Sorry Annabeth, that's right. Rick Riordan owns you, Percy, the rest of your friends, and all of your adventures, except the one you are in right now about your high school love affairs. I hear Percy hates you. Anyway, don't get your hopes up. I own that adventure."

I growled. I would get him back.

**Anyway, let the real story begin:**

ANNABETH POV

"Annabeth!" A voice screamed.

Just as my life was about to end, my mom had to interrupt. My misery should have ended by now, but she just had to delay it.

I sighed, and began to slowly creep the dagger into my body. I braced myself, ready for the pain, the good pain, the sweet pain. This pain that would bring a smile to my face, letting my memories of the harsh grip of life go, plunging me into Eyslium.

Just as my life was about to end, a body lunged between me and the knife.

It was Mom.

Not my stepmom, Helen, but my real mom, Athena.

"Annabeth!" She yelled. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"I was told Per-percy hated me. I-I can't take life w-without him." I stuttered.

"Who told you this?" She demanded.

"A deep, ancient, powerful voice."

"Are you that stupid? That could have been a titan trying to kill you! You bring shame to me."

With that, Athena teleported away in a bright flash of golden light.

I thought about what she said. That could have been a titan. I would just have to wait and ask Percy.

After making breakfast, I got into my car and drove to the San Francisco International Airport.

It had beautiful architecture.

I showed my ticket to the man at the Southwest Airlines desk, and gave him my luggage. I then followed several signs to Gate 23 of Terminal B.

An announcement was heard over the _loudspeaker._ "Southwest Airlines Flight 129 to JFK International Airport in New York, New York is now boarding."

The _plane_ ride was decent. I sat on seat 42 on a moderate sized plane. There was a small amount of turbulence, but nothing major. My only complaint about the Southwest flight was that I had to sit next to the bathroom. It was very hard to fall asleep on our 6 our flight, with passengers constantly slamming the doors of the lavatory. The thin walls made it so the toilet flushing noise would carry through, making their way into my ears.

After the long flight, we arrived at 3:40 Eastern Time. I grabbed my carry-ons and waited in the long, slow line to the doors of our plane. I zoned out as I walked to the terminal 4 baggage claim, and took the tram to the road.

I sat in my cab, on my way to a Comfort Inn. I planned on surprising Percy at school tomorrow. For now though, I would just have to wait.

THE NEXT DAY

I was anxious to say the least. I just had to know. Does Percy love me? I couldn't wait.

Tapping my fingers on the coffee table, I thought about him. He has to like me. That deep, powerful voice was a titan or someone else trying to manipulate me.

_Wait._

If a titan was manipulating me...

_Crap._

A titan could be waking up. I tried desperately, thinking, pondering about who this could be.

I tried to think optimistically. Maybe it isn't a titan. Maybe...

Realization struck me. If that isn't a titan and the dream was real...

Well isn't this great. My boyfriend is either fallen in love with a mortal or a titan is rising.

Yay.

_Stop Annabeth. Just wait. You'll find out in an hour._

I sighed. I would just have to wait.

With that, I got up and plopped a bagel into the toaster oven.

When it finished, I sat back down and gobbled up the cinnamon raisin bagel that I got for $1.99 at Hannaford.

Soon, it was time to leave. I packed my bags, and walked to the nearest subway station. I waited and waited, until the train reached the station two blocks away from Goode.

I nervously walked to the entrance. I grabbed my schedule at the main office. It read:

_Annabeth Chase_

_Homeroom: Mrs. Abnire_

_Math: Mr. Irving_

_Architecture & Design: Mr. Zalta_

_Study Hall: Mrs. Abnire_

_Lunch_

_Foreign Language (Greek): Mrs. Maj_

_English: Mr. Blofis_

_History: Mrs. Fran_

_Physical Education: Mr. Alt_

The secretary then asked if I needed anyone to show me around. I said no, thinking Percy would.

_If he even likes you._

Oh well.

I headed to homeroom.

"Annabeth?"

I spun around to see Thalia staring at me in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I told her.

"Well," she explained, "Aphrodite IMed me and said that I should come here for a, I quote, 'pleasant surprise'"

"Same here. But I had this dream where Percy was making out with a mortal... Then this voice told me it was true." I said in sadness, making sure to leave out the part where I almost killed myself.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Students, please take a seat," Mrs. Abnire said.

I sat down in a seat in the middle row, third from the right, next to Thalia.

'Welcome to Goode," Mrs. Abnire announced. "I am Mrs. Abnire. My job is pretty boring. I essentially just sit around in Study Hall making sure you do what you should. And I have you as a homeroom. There's my job for you! Anyway, in homeroom, if you didn't know, I will give you any handouts that school requires me to give out, and then essentially do nothing for thee rest of class, or, for that matter, the day. You can just feel free to talk if I'm not doing attendance or anything else moderately important. So go back to whatever conversations you were doing before I started this dumb monologue that the school forces me to give. Thank you and have a Goode year.

My first impressions of Mrs. Abnire was that she was probably one of those awesome teachers who don't care about what you do. Thalia had the same idea.

"What were we saying?" Thalia asked.

"You know what, I'd rather not talk about it. It's just... well... you know... kind of an awkward subject."

Thalia didn't seem eager to let the subject drop, but she did anyway.

Before I knew it, Mrs. Abnire called "Class Dismissed."

We all stormed out of the classroom.

I checked my schedule. I had math with Mr. Irving. I wasn't to excited, I already knew the stuff we were going to be taught.

On my way to class, I spotted a certain Son of Poseidon.

"Percy," I whispered.

He jumped.

"Annabeth!" he called excitedly. "Why are you here?"

"Aphrodite wanted me to come," I said. "But I have one thing to ask you."

"What is it?" he asked nervously, most likely because of my tone.

"I-I had this dream where you were making out with a mortal. Then when I asked some gods if that was true, someone, who I don't know, said that you did love her more than me. He said that you don't care about me. I-I was so scared I almost killed myself."

His eyes widened. "Annabeth, I would never! You know I love you!"

I felt a huge flush of relief. He did love me. That dream was fake.

_Or did he lie?_

I really hated that voice. I don't think it was a lie, but I couldn't be sure.

For now, I would just hope that the voice is wrong.

"So Wise Girl, what do you have next?" Percy asked.

"Math." I said.

"With who?"

"Mr. Irving."

"Good cause I do too!"

"Quit being cheesy."

"But I like cheese!"

I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl!" He shot back.

"Kelp Head."

"Brainiac."

"Idiot."

"Fat Brains."

"Dork."

"Nerd."

"Fish spawn."

"Brain child."

"Come on," I said. "We need to get to class."

We walked in Mr. Irving's room, where we heard loud voices.

"Hey, punk. Give me the wallet now."

"Wh-What? I don't have it!"

I heard a bang as someone hit the floor, clutching her stomach.

"You want to give it now, twerp?"

"I-I still d-"

Another bang as she clutches her shoulder.

I had to break the fight.

"STOP!" I yelled.

The person giving the beating looked up.

"Annie?" she asked.

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"Oh, come on. Can't I call my friends things like that?"

"We aren't friends." I stated.

"Come on, Annabell, we are. You must really be stupid not to think that."

That was it. I had to get her. I ran forward, ready to throw the first punch, but I heard a familiar voice.

"STOP!" Piper charmspoke. "You are both friends. You like each other. You will not fight."

I looked at the bully.

Her identity dawned on me. This was Clarisse.

"Clarisse?" I asked, awestruck. "What are you doing here? Same with you, Piper. Why are you here?"

Clarisse was the first to respond. "First Anna, you look like a surprised puppy. It's very amusing, so go ahead, keep your dropped jaw and your wide eyes. Do you want a biscuit? Second, _Her _mom," pointing at Piper, "made me come to your little school."

Wait... first Thalia, then Clarisse and Piper... Who's next?

I remembered the poor girl being beat up.

"Percy!" I called. "Help me carry her to the nurse!"

Percy rushed over and then together, we brought her down the hall.

The nurse asked us a lot of questions.

"How bad was she hit?"

"How many punches were thrown?"

"Who fought her?"

"Who started the fight?

I answered them all, and she dismissed us.

By the time we reached Mr. Irving's room, the teacher was already informed of the incident. I also noticed that Clarisse was not there. I figured she was sent to the office for a good lecture... and detention.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth," Mr. Irving greeted. "You're here just in time for me to explain the curriculum for this semester. Have a seat.

We sat next to Piper in the back row.

I zoned for his lesson. I already knew it, so did I really need to learn it again?

Eventually, he said, "No homework tonight. Class dismissed."

We all rushed out.

I had a smile on my face, knowing what my next class was.

It was my elective, Architecture & Design with Mr. Zalta.

**There it is! Chapter 3 coming soon, but only after I receive 5 more reviews...**

**- Coasternerd  
><strong>


	3. Teachers and PetSmart

**Hello peoples. Thanks for all the great reviews. Anyway, I decided to put more POVs into this other than just annabeth's. **

**Disclaimer: **

Annabeth POV:

How dare he. I jumped forward, and lunged, but a hand stopped me.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, "Get used to it! Rock Riordan owns us!"

Then I sighed and walked away.

**Let the games begin!**

**(oh and by the way, may the odds be ever in your favor)**

Percy POV

I was happy, but at the same time, depressed. After all, I didn't have a class with Annabeth for another two periods! I know! _Two whole periods!_

This was insane.

Not seeing her until lunch? Inconceivable! (Yes, Annabeth taught me that word. I'm very proud.)

I was happy because I was headed to my elective, Marine Biology.

I sat in the front row, with some of my friends from the swim team who had also taken this class.

Eventually, our teacher, Ms. Artson walked in. She was a tall woman, about 5' 10". She had long, brown hair that went perfectly with her blue eyes.

Oh, and, by the way, Annabeth is way cuter. Those princess curls, the grey eyes, her —

"Class, have a seat," Ms. Artson said. "This semester, we will just do general things about the ocean, such as lessons about the water, fish, coral, and other similar topics. As always, the best grade at the end of the semester gets $50 gift certificate to a certain place. This year, that will be, drumroll please,"

She waited for a seemingly eternal amount of time, but eventually said, "PetSmart!"

Some disappointed faces were shown around the room.

"And we will see, if as always, our winner is Percy Jackson!"

"Nah," I denied. "I'm not _that _good at this."

I noticed some raised eyebrows, but eventually I sighed in defeat.

The rest of the class was simple. I answered all the questions easily. Before long, she dismissed us.

I glanced at my schedule. It read

Glhiens - rM. Loibfs

I desperately tried to figure it out.

One of my friends, Toby, helped me out.

"It says you have English with Mr. Blofis," he told me.

"Thanks, man." I said. "You're a lifesaver."

"Anytime."

I headed to my Paul's class.

On my way, I heard Annabeth having a conversation.

"Listen," she said. "You don't own me. I can love who I want."

"Too bad," a voice said, which I recognized as Nicole. "I get what I want. You however, get to sit in the corner crying."

Annabeth fumed. Fire burned in her eyes, brighter than the fire that Leo caused in the Giant War of this summer.

I looked down, in memory of him. He had sacrificed himself for our cause.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the fight that was starting.

I ran up, tackled Annabeth, stopping her punch.

"How dare you?" She demanded with rage. "She is supposed to be dead by n-"

I shut her up with a kiss.

After quite a while, the bell rang, marking the beginning of class.

We sadly got up and walked to our class.

When I entered Paul's room, he asked, "Why are you late?"

Well...

I thought desperately for an excuse. I was about to say something, when a voice interrupted me.

"Oh, nothing much," a girl's voice said. "Just very disgusting PDA."

I looked in her direction, when I noticed that the girl in the "Death to Barbie" T-shirt was Thalia.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

''Well," She started. "Aphrod- Auntie Afro wanted me to come."

There were some snickers at that name.

"What kind of name is afro?" A doofus named Bill teased.

"How does she do her hair?" Another laughed.

I honestly didn't care that they were laughing at her.

All of a sudden, a stylish woman wearing too much make up, and fashionable designer clothing walked into the room. The boys around me all had their jaw drop to the floor, with massive amounts of drool being ejected from the mouth. I recognized her as Aphropdite, which made me grumble.

"Billy Attenfret. Richard Weddleman. For rude behavior towards adults, you will recieve detention for 3 hours until the end of the year."

"Burn," someone shouted.

"You, too," Aphrodite finished.

Aphrodite walked away, leaving stunned boys in her wake.

Paul walked in.

"Good morning," he announced. "This semester in English, we will be studying several Ancient Greek books including the Illiad and the Odyssey. We will start with the Illiad."

Several groans could be heard around the room.

"As you may know, these were both written originally in Greek. Due to this, I have teamed up with Mrs. Maj, the Greek teacher, and have provided 10 copies in Greek. Anybody who chooses this option will get extra credit on all of his or her tests."

I grinned. I would definitely be doing this.

Thalia and I both walked up to the front of the room, and grabbed a copy.

Paul went over the curriculum for the rest of the class, which I zoned out for.

The bell rung.

We all jumped out of our seats and headed to lunch.

Meanwhile, in Annabeth's class (Annabeth POV)

I walked into Mrs. Abnire's class.

The scene before me was typical. Boys jumped around, shooting each other with plastic catapults, nerds buried in books, and the 'popular' girls were flirting with boys who were busy shooting people with plastic catapults.

Mrs. Abnire walked in.

"Hello students," she said. "In study hall, you do virtually nothing. Oh, and, I also do nothing. So, isn't this such a useful class. So do whatever you want. Except for going ballistic with RPGs, shotguns, or rifles. Those are prohibited. But feel free to do anything else you possibly might want to do."

Some mischievous grins appeared. I ignored them, hoping that my status as 'new student' wouldn't make me a target.

I took out my notebook, and began to sketch a new version of Apollo's temple. The last time he met with me, he insisted that there would be more statues of him.

I designed a temple where the four pillars holding the roof up were all statues of Apollo, of course, since he insisted, I made huge muscles bulging out of him. The ceiling were all pictures of musical instruments that have been created over time. In the center of the pyramid-shaped ceiling was a picture of his face.

Just as I was about to start the aquarium for Poseidon, the bell rang, signalling that class was over. I packed up my notebooks, and took out my schedule. After quite a while of figuring out the puzzle of words, I figured out that lunch was next.

I grinned and practically skipped out the door.

I would see my Seaweed Brain again!

I nearly squealed, but stopped, knowing this would be a similarity between me and the Aphrodite girls.

When I reached the cafeteria, I looked around, until I found Percy. It took a while, but eventually I succeeded.

"Wise Girl!" a familiar voice called.

"Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed.

We ran, jumped into each other's arms, and kissed, a deep, passionate kiss.

"Excuse me?" someone asked. I recognized the voice as Mariana's.

I groaned. "What do you want?"

"What I want," she answered, "is to know why you are making out with my boyfriend."

"Percy is mine, not yours. "By now I was yelling. "I have done far more for him, he has done far more for me, than anything your miniscule brain could even imagine. Percy is _my _boyfriend."

"Well then," she responded. "If that's true, why don't we ask Percy himself. He has admitted it before. He just has an imaginary girlfriend from California, and, of course, me."

"Listen Mariana," Percy growled. "Annabeth is my girlfriend from California."

At that moment, you could hear a pin drop. People stared with wide eyes. I noticed some girls break down in tears. I kind of felt bad for them, but didn't care too much, we had gone through much more than they could imagine.

Mariana gave up for the day, and walked back to her seat.

I noticed who we were sitting with at our table. There were some athletic looking boys, probably Percy's friends. But what really captured my eye were the demigods. Several of my friends from camp were there. Thalia, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, and Rachel were all there.

"I see you have noticed." Travis said.

"How could she not?" Connor asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Clarisse, who was glaring at me.

"I will get you for earlier today. You ruined all of my fun. Plus, she did steal my wallet."

I doubted that, especially after I saw the Stolls grinning sheepishly.

I was about to bite into my slice of pizza, but a hand was placed on my shoulder.

My battle reflexes went into affect. I spun around, and knocked the hand off of me.

I froze, when I saw who it was.

It was Mrs. Abnire.

_Well,_ I thought. _Looks like she hates me now._

That wasn't the case.

"Annabeth, Percy, could I see you in private for a minute?"

I nervously walked, gripping Percy's hand, in case she was a monster.

"I know what you are thinking." she told us. "I know who you are."

**Another Cliffhanger!**

**I need 6 more reviews before I update again.**

**-Coasternerd.**


	4. More Fights, Dying, and Speeches

**Hello again. Thanks for those great reviews. By the way, I would say sorry about that last cliffhanger, except I'm really not. :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

ANNABETH POV

I was used to it now. Rick owns me, and my friends.

_Wait._

That's slavery.

Which is illegal.

An evil grin appeared on my face.

**Da Real Story:**

ANNABETH POV

I froze.

_How could she know?_

Mrs. Abnire's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I know what you are thinking," she said. "How could I know? Well I know because I am one."

"Who's your parent?" I asked, still in shock.

"Hermes," she answered.

"And how exactly do you know that I'm one?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because you're famous. Duh."

I took a moment to process this.

Suddenly, Percy, who I had forgotten was there, asked, "Why exactly are we famous?"

I chuckled. My Seaweed Brain really does have seaweed in his head.

"Perhaps it's because you saved the world, I dunno, countless times?"

"I have?"

I slapped my forehead.

"What?" a clueless Percy defended.

All of a sudden, a growl began to erupt from behind me. Mrs. Abnire, who told me to call her Alexis, as well as Percy and I, grabbed our weapons. An army of 15 hellhounds jumped out at us. Percy instinctively ran to me to fight back-to-back, as we had so many times before. Alexis pulled out a celestial bronze spear that glimmered in the light. Percy uncapped Riptide. I pulled out my replacement dagger that Chiron gave to me after I lost it in Tartarus.

_Tartarus._

The memories came flooding back. I thought of all the terrible things that happened in that ghastly place. Bob came to my mind. He is suffering in Tartarus right now, and he did it to save us. Bob, Damien, the ones who could cheer me up in that wretched pit of oblivion.

PERCY POV

As the hellhounds attacked, I uncapped Riptide and ran to Annabeth's side. I slashed one, turning it into a pile of yellow dust. That's when I noticed something was wrong.

"Annabeth!" I called. She was just standing there, still as one of Medusa's statues, staring blankly into space.

"Annabeth!" I shouted again. She had to hear me. She _had _too.

I momentarily forgot we were being attacked. Annabeth came first. She would live, even if I died protecting her. I desperately called to her, attempting to get her to snap out of her trance.

"Wake up, please wake up," I muttered. "Do this. For me."

She stirred. A beacon of hope shone on me.

"Percy!" Mrs. Abnire called.

Crap. I had to fight. I guarded Annabeth, slashing any hellhound that came close.

Little did I know what was happening ten feet away with Alexis. A hellhound, bigger than all of the rest, had made Mrs. Abnire a target. It jumped, launched it's claws towards her face. I had to make a decision. Fast. I ran to her, and jumped in front of the study hall teacher, and felt a rush of pain as the sharp claws penetrated my flesh.

I whispered some last words before I blacked out. "Protect... Annabeth."

L_I_N_E_B_R_E_A_K

ANNABETH POV

I sobbed, tears of sadness, as I sat in the Camp-Half-Blood infirmary. Percy is on that bed, dying because of me. Because of _me._ I _killed_ Percy. As a tear left my cheek, it touched Percys heart, almost like a goodbye ritual.

Chiron marched in, looking down.

"Annabeth," he said. "I'm deeply sorry."

He checked his pulse.

"Percy is...is..." he choked, "dead."

Anger struck me. I ran outside, sobbing, tears of grief. I punched the wall of the Athena cabin. Everything that means anything to me was gone. Dead. Never to be seen again.

All of a sudden, Athena appeared.

"What have we here? Is it more evidence that you are a disgrace to my kind. Crying over a sea spawn? You truly do not deserve to live. You bring shame, disgrace, humiliation even, to your family. I hope you rot in Tartarus. I have already contacted Hades, in fact. I disown you. I wish to never see you again, opprobrium."

Rage consumed me. I furiously grabbed my knife, and ran towards the goddess. I jumped in the air, my fiery eyes glaring so hard that it could make Ares cry to mommy. I raised my knife and stabbed.

Athena was too fast. She sidestepped, and flashed away to Olympus, most likely to announce my 'cowardice' to the gods.

I sprinted to the beach, leaving oceans of tears in my wake.

When the people there saw me, they ran away, knowing that getting in my way would be their end. I sat on a cliff overlooking the water. I noticed Poseidon was also very unhappy. Massive tsunamis, somewhere between thirty and forty feet tall were crashing to the shore. The camp was even being flooded. The Hecate cabin had already been washed away, and others would be soon to follow.

I didn't care.

Everything that matters to me is gone. I vaguely remember trying to kill Butch, the son of Iris, the grief was so immense.

_Does he love you? Does he really care?_

I wanted to make that voice rot in Tartarus for eternity.

_I see. Well, unfortunately for me that is already happening._

"Good," I thought. "You deserve it."

I managed to get the voice out of my head.

A gloomy Poseidon appeared next to me.

"I am suffering as much as you are," he said.

I didn't try to deny it.

Chiron came.

"Annabeth, we are doing the funeral rituals."

I got up, and looked down in sadness on the way to the fire. When I reached the amphitheater, a surprise greeted me. Evidently, the gods of Olympus were also mourning Percy, in is sea-green shroud.

Chiron led the ceremony. You could notice deep sorrow in his voice. More grief was present than for any other hero's death.

"Today," he announced. "We mourn the death of the great Perseus Jackson. Without him, the world would not be the way it is. In fact, it would have been taken over by the evils of society. Percy has touched so many lives, saved so many lives. Unfortunately, the days of the hero have ceased. An eternal sinkhole in all of our hearts have opened up, never to be restored. Our love towards the boy is never-ending, and his love to us, is even greater. His caring, compassionate, loyal personality is what has allowed him to live life to the fullest. However, that same part of his character, is what ended him, in such an unfortunate way. We will never recover from the sorrow that his death has brought upon us. But may we celebrate his life, that ended too soon. His pure soul, is now in elysium, enjoying himself, and to that we are joyful. Anybody who wishes to speak about the great hero may now do so."

By this point, everyone in the amphitheater was crying, even those who didn't know him.

Thalia came to the stage first, and spoke to Percy. "I just want you to know, when you rest in Elysium, that you are a kelp head. You are the stupidest person I have ever met, to jump in front a giant hellhound like that. You brains truly are full of kelp."

She sat back down.

Nico went next. "Percy was a wonderful person. For a long time, I had hated him, blaming him for the death of my sister. As you may know, I even used to like him. As in, _like_ him. I have gotten over that by now, but he still has touched me, and everyone he meets. Goodbye, Percy."

Poseidon stood up. "Percy is truly loyal. He sacrificed himself for someone he barely knew for a matter of minutes. He is by far my favorite son."

Next, Piper came. "Percy is everything that Nico, Chiron, and Lord Poseidon has said. But I feel the need to share one more thing. Percy had planned on proposing to Annabeth after school that day."

I was startled. I could have been married to him. If it weren't for that hellhound, my dreams would come true. I angrily stood up from my seat to make my speech.

"My Seaweed Brain, I truly love you. You were the gateway to my happiness. But you came to an unfortunate end, saving someone else's life. Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Retriever of the Master Bolt and The Helm Of Darkness, Slayer of Ares, Sailor of the Sea of Darkness, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Savior of Artemis and I, Bearer of the Sky, Defeater of the Minotaur and a lot of Other Monsters, Survivor of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Pasiphae, Slayer of Kronos, Hyperion, Iapteus, and Atlas, Bearer of the Curse of Achilles, Defeater of Thanatos, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Survivor of Tartarus, Friend of Bob, Slayer of Gaea, Savior of Olympus, and Seaweed Brain, I put you to rest in Elysium. Goodbye."

Before burning his body, I let rivers of tears seep to him. I gave him one last kiss, and picked him up. I got ready to place him in the fire, when something extraordinary happened.

His eyes snapped open.

**Cliffhanger... Yet Again.**

**:D**

**Review! I need another 6 (putting me at 21) to update.**


End file.
